


Ace of Swords

by Janus51



Series: Tarot Prompts [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: But Not Entirely Happy Either?, Characters Have Mixed Feelings, Discussions of Crushes and Secret Identities, Gen, No Plot/Plotless, not quite angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 09:12:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8199608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janus51/pseuds/Janus51
Summary: Companion/ Prequel to "Knight of Swords"
Marinette finds Adrien's notebook and sees his doodles of Ladybug. She then proceeds to discuss what this means with Tikki.





	

Marinette stared at the notebook on the ground. It had fallen while she was picking up the materials she and Adrien had been using for their project. The notebook wasn’t one of hers, being a lime green she knew she didn’t own. It was probably Adrien’s.

That didn’t entirely explain what she was looking at, however.

Tikki floated up next to her, cocking her head. “What is it Marinette?”

Marinette pursed her lips and knelt to pick up the book, looking over the pages it had opened to. She really shouldn’t be looking through Adrien’s things without permission, but she couldn’t quite help herself. It was right there!

“Marinette?” Tikki asked again, darting to look over her shoulder. “Oh, my.”

“Yeah…” Marinette said, still not quite sure what to make of the scribbled doodles of Ladybug surrounded by hearts.

Well, okay. She had a pretty good idea what that meant, her own notebooks had similar drawings of Adrien on several pages. It was a little nice to know Adrien was as much of a dork when it came crushes as she was, it was cute.

But she wasn’t quite sure how to feel about him crushing on her alter ego… On the one hand he had a crush on _her_ , which was good. And a major ego boost, if she was honest.

On the other… he didn’t _know_ he had a crush on her. And she couldn’t exactly tell him either. Or pursue him as Ladybug…

Well she could, but she doubted Tikki would approve. It’d be majorly unprofessional, and probably an abuse of her powers and position.

Not that it wasn’t tempting…

“Uugh…”

“Are you okay, Marinette?”

“Frustrated. It looks like Adrien has a crush on Ladybug, who is me. So he has a crush on me, but I can’t tell him. And asking him out as Ladybug would probably be a bad idea.”

Tikki nodded, easily following the rambling. “I would agree that trying to date him as Ladybug wouldn’t ideal, for several reasons. But at least this means he likes you!”

“I know, but he likes the _wrong_ me. I know there’s not really a difference between me and Ladybug, but in this case…” She trailed off, not entirely sure how to finish that thought.

Marinette huffed, and continued clearing up, feeling the afternoon sun on her and listening to the pigeons cooing. When she finally dropped back into her room, she laid the notebook on her desk, still open to the doodles. It would probably be bad form to see if there were other doodles, huh?

Tempting as it was, Marinette closed the notebook, sat down, and slowly spun in her chair.

“What should I do Tikki? I’m not sure I can just ignore this…”

Tikki bobbed in the air in front of her, tilting her head. “Well, I suppose it depends. You know he likes you now, at least in a sense. Since, as you said, you _are_ Ladybug, maybe show him that Marinette has everything Ladybug has to offer?”

“What do you mean?”

Tikki settled onto Marinette’s shoulder. “Maybe find out what he likes about Ladybug, and show him that all those traits are yours, too. Ladybug is a superhero, she’s not going to be as… approachable as Marinette is. Understand?”

Marinette thought it over. “I… think so? But what if he still prefers Ladybug?”

Tikki shrugged, and patted Marinette’s shoulder. “That may be, and that will be on his shoulders. Remember, you can only express how you feel, he won’t necessarily return your feelings, but you’ll at least have let him know.”

Marinette chewed her lip, and reached up to pat Tikki’s head with her fingers. “That doesn’t quite address the fact that he apparently returns my feelings, and I can’t really let him know.”

Ugh. Still, it was nice to know that she _did_ have Adrien’s attention in some form. It was just more complicated than she’d thought it’d be.

It was supposed to be clear night, tonight. Maybe it’d help to to do some sketching and stargazing later? She needed to clear her head.

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't _mean_ to write a companion to Knight of Swords, but I'd just posted it when I drew the ace, so my mind was still on it. The Ace of Swords can apparently mean gaining a new perspective on an old issue, and understanding something in a new way. So. Marinette now knows about Adrien's crush. Don't know if I'll continue, but maybe if inspiration strikes.


End file.
